Dealing with a Prophecy
by Jack1191
Summary: This is the true sequel to New Allies, Jack has to deal with his Recharge Cycle, And The Doctor has his imminent death approaching, How will they react to the turn of events when The Doctor has to die? And what are the Silence? Second in the Cosmic Series. Next Episode: The Rebel Flesh
1. A Christmas carol

**AN-Since The Big Rewind is a spinoff, This is the second story in the Cosmic series. It goes along the storylines of Series 6.**

**~A Christmas carol~**

A ship was going wildly out of control in a storm cloud, Inside the cockpit in the ship, Alarms were wailing wildly, and the crew were desperately trying to regain control of the ship, A female came through the doors, she gave a couple of orders and walked towards the main console "Christmas is cancelled" She finished.

Two people came through the door, But that wasn't the bizarre thing about them, The bizarre thing was their clothes, The woman was dressed in a police uniform, and the man was dressed as a Roman Centurian. They questioned the clothes and they said not to worry about it, Amy started praying for the Doctor, and out of nowhere, a Golden figure floated up in the middle of the screen, He took out what looked like a pen with a yellow bulb on the end but on the screen in big letters came the words;

**COME ALONG PONDS!**  
** -The Doctor, Jack**

The figure proceeded to perform a display of aerial arts, and with a Sonic Boom, He rushed back down to the planet, Amy and Rory smirked knowingly.

Jack flew down to the planets surface and when he touched down, He diminished his Cosmic Form, and walked around _I delivered your message Doctor, I think they'll Be okay for now, You know how Amy is anyway. _Jack thought, He smirked when he heard the reply _I've got a little problem with an Angry man at the moment. He controls the storm, But the device he uses has an Isomorphic filter on it, Meaning he's the only one who can disable the storm...But I'm not on his good side at the moment._

The Doctor was looking at the man who was going to give a kid a whack, and the man turned "What?" He growled out, And The Doctor barely flinched at the harshness in his voice "You may be able to change, You're not like your father because you didn't hit the boy" The Doctor finished, and the man, Who was known as kazran, turned to the recording that was playing, his younger self was crying from the slap he had just received, Kazran scowled "GET OUT! GO ON GET OUT!" He yelled and The Doctor backed off "Okay, but no matter what, I'm going to change your mind" The Doctor finished and opened the door, The TARDIS sitting right by it, The TARDIS took off with it's trademark Wheezing sound. Kazran turned back to the recording.

After Jack received the information about the storm clouds, He had to go up and buy the dangered ship some time, So he started charging up Hyper Energy, He knew that he only had 13 hours, Since it was November 31st, Coming on December the next day, Thus meaning Jack's Recharge Cycle would stop him from using Hyper Energy.

He finished charging the energy and absorbed it, and then released it, Creating the aura of the form, He shot into the clouds, And found the ship circling the planet in the storm clouds.

Amy was watching the screen in serious dismay, They only had a couple of hours at the most, before the ships shields would start failing, and the engines would burn up. She saw a Golden streak heading towards the ship, Amy smiled, Jack was heading for them, He then disappeared, and reappeared on deck "Captain! There's an intruder on deck!" The pilot called, Jack diminished his weapons "Oh shut it!" Amy snapped, "He's a friend of ours, He was the one who sent the message" Rory explained, And they turned to Jack "Look guys, What I've got from The Doctor, Is that there's a man who can deactivate the clouds, He's trying to prove something to him, So using the 12 hours I've got, I'll try and help the ship" Jack explained, Amy frowned "What do you mean 12 Hours?" Amy asked, Jack rubbed his eyes "Look, It's a personal thing, Let's just say, If I'm not on the planet by 12 Am, I'm not gonna be able to perform any Hyper Powers" Jack explained, Rory shook his head "Nope, Still not getting it" He said, Jack sighed heavily "Okay then. A Hyperonian has a Hyper energy supply in their body, During the year that reproduces at a slow rate, But after the eleventh month, The Hyper Energy supply becomes dangerously low, So every Hyperonian has what's known as a Recharge Cycle. It disables the general flow of Hyper Energy around the body, and sends it to the Vital organs, This also disables the Hyperonians powers, Thus rendering them somewhat defenseless. Although I have a Energy pouch in my body, It cannot sustain a Cosmic Form, Lets just say it's only got enough energy for a Hyper Blast" Jack finished, Amy and Rory were silent, Absorbing the information they had been given, then Amy turned to Jack "Okay, Twelve hours it is then" She relented, and Jack smiled, "Better get to work then" Jack smiled and disappeared in a golden flash, The screen was then tinted gold, There was a message on the screen:

**This is normal! It's just me sustaining the ships general engines so they cool down!**  
**-Jack**

The TARDIS materialised in what The Doctor knew was Kazrans past, He opened the window and was asked several questions, He pulled the psychic paper out "I think you'll find that I'm Universally Recognized as a Mature and well- Educated adult" The Doctor said, Kazran frowned "It's just a bunch of squiggly lines" He said, The Doctor looked at the paper and back at him "Ah yes. It shorted out, Finally a Lie too big!" The Doctor said, He then bounced on the bed a little bit "So what are we gonna talk about, You're a boy so Girls?" The Doctor questioned, Kazran frowned "Are you sure you're a real babysitter?" he asked, and The Doctor shook his head "I'm better than your other one, So what are we gonna do? Research the fish?" The Doctor asked, And Kazran perked up a little bit.

The Doctor's Sonic screwdriver was hanging on a rope, every so often buzzing, And The Doctor was asking what was interesting about the fish, Kazran explained about the incident at school where tonnes of fish were floating about, But he was off sick, He then proceeded to explain how he'd always been keen to research the fish ever since, He then frowned "Why are you recording this?" he asked, The Doctor was gonna answer, But then his finger started pulling a little, A fish had started poking the screwdriver, The Doctor smiled "Aw, Look at you..." He whispered, "How big is it?" Kazran asked, But then suddenly a Giant shark chomped the small fish and the Sonic up, The Doctor jumped "Er...Maybe you should stay there..." He said and rushed back to the wardrobe, and put his weight against the door "Well, I think you're gonna have one on your school mates, But right now, I'm more concerned about the shark in your bedroom, Kazran's smile immediately fell "There's a SHARK in my bedroom?!" he asked, and the banging stopped "What's it called when you have no legs and you're going for a run up?" The Doctor pulled Kazran to the back of the wardrobe, and the door smashed open.

The shark was wedged in the doorway, In the Sharks mouth, The Doctor could see a Green glow emitting from the Sharks stomach "Well, I know where the Sonic is, But to get it I only have two goes" The Doctor said, Kazran looked at him "What do you mean two goes?" he asked, The Doctor brought his arms up and wiggled them "Two arms, And then it's Your turn" He said, and pulled his sleeves up "Three, Two, One! Geronimo!" He pushed his hand into the shark.

The Doctor was inspecting the battered remains of his Sonic Screwdriver, It was flashing every so often, Kazran looked up at him "What's it doing?" He asked, The Doctor tapped the remaining sonic in his hand "It's sending a signal to the other half, In other words, It's trying to repair itself" The Doctor explained, Kazran looked down at the shark "I just wanted to study it, I didn't want to kill it" he said sadly, The Doctor placed the screwdriver in his pocket "He needs fog, Sort of like an Icebox" The Doctor explained, Kazran paused and then smiled "Like an Icebox..? Okay!" They started rushing through the house, The Doctor paused "Ooh! A Christmas tree!" He inspected the decorations quickly and then hurried after Kazran, When he got to the so called icebox he looked through the glass, He found the fog that they were looking for, "What's the password?" The Doctor asked.

**The Present**  
The Older Kazran was watching the film with both excitement and anticipation, He started shouting at the screen "The passkey is 3-2-7-6" He said plainly, "I need the password!" The Doctor said, And when kazran repeated the password by shouting it, he jumped when he heard The Doctor's voice "Thanks!" He then heard the same wheezing.

It was now edging 8'45, Meaning Jack only had 3 hours and fifteen minutes left He started fiddling with the settings on his Sonic "Come on! I need the messaging setting..." He started to think of the message, He then pointed the screwdriver towards the ship.

Inside the Ship, All things were well, The alarms had stopped, The Hyper Energy had restored their engine and shield power, and they were carefully steering the ship through the clouds "Guys! Message incoming!" The Pilot called, The Captain turned, she walked towards the console "Put it up on the screen" She ordered, and Amy watched suspiciously as they did as they were commanded, Her heart sunk as she read the message:

**Three hours and a Quarter to go!, I'll try to hold the Cosmic Form for as long as possible! -Jack**

Amy sighed sadly, They were literally draining Jack of the last energy he had for the next month, "Rory, He's going to lose his powers in less than three hours. What can we do?" She asked, Rory rubbed her arm "Jack told us it was a Natural process, It's supposedly normal for him, So we just hope that he gets through it safely" Rory said.

**The Past**  
The Doctor rushed down the stairs "3276! The Passwords 3276!" The Doctor told Kazran, Who entered the password as fast as he could, and they walked into the foggy depths. The Doctor looked around "There are fish down here" The Doctor said, and kazran nodded, He started inspecting the Body firdges and found one in particular, He turned on the recording, And they found out that the woman on the inside was known as Abigail, The Doctor remembered her back in the future, They were going to open the fridge, but there was a buzzing remarkably similar to The Doctor's sonic "The Sonic homes on itself...Well, Looks like the big one has woken up" The Doctor said, they looked straight ahead and saw the Shark, It rushed towards them, Kazran took off on an immediate sprint, and The Doctor got pushed into a couple of the aforementioned fridges, Kazran hid behind a fridge, and crept back to Abigails fridge.

The Doctor was creeping around trying to avoid the Shark and he found a Blonde woman singing a beautiful tone to the shark, which was visibly appeasing it, and The Doctor slowly but surely crept closer.

They brought the Shark into The Doctor's TARDIS, Kazran flabbergasted by the sheer size of the console room, and The Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to the clouds, after a couple of seconds later, They released the shark, which happily swam away, Kazran took out a camera and took a picture of the amazing scene in front of him, The Doctor walked up to the fridge and noticed a number on the side 08. "Hey Abi, What does this number mean?" The Doctor asked, and Abi explained that it was set to do with how many nights she could be out of the fridge, The Doctor nodded and walked over to the doors, He let Kazran and Abi enjoy the view a little longer, He then told them to close the doors and they begrudgingly complied, The Doctor piloted the TARDIS back to Kazran's house and They said their goodbyes.

A year later they surprised Abi, The Doctor decided to take them to a different planet this time, And they went to Jack's home planet "This Is my mates home, The planet Hyperon" The Doctor explained, and they walked through the town of Pythagoras, The Hyperonians looked at them and shrugged, The Doctor decided that he'd pay Void a visit, so when he was nearing the tower of the council he was stopped "Halt! State your name, Rank and intention!" The Hyperonian guard said, The Doctor sighed "The Doctor, Time Lord, and To see Void" The Doctor explained and The Hyperonian apoligised and let them pass "Who's this friend you're talking about Doctor?" Kazran asked, and The Doctor turned to him "His name is Jack, He's preventing my friends from dying in a storm at the moment" The Doctor explained and Kazran nodded.

Void was reading in the grand library when he got news of guests, He asked them to be allowed in, and three humanoids walked in, The Doctor smiled at the sight of Void "Void my old pal! How're you?" The Doctor asked, Void smiled "Well Hello Doctor, who's our guests?" Void asked, The Doctor straightened his Bow-tie "This is Kazran, And Abigail." The Doctor explained indicating to each of them, Void greeted them, and ordered for christmas dinner "You Celebrate christmas?" The Doctor asked, Void cut some turkey and swallowed it "No, But for different species, We celebrate their popular cultures, Meaning Christmas" Void explained, Abigail listened intently, and both Kazran and Abigail couldn't stop noticing the wings folded on his back, Void chuckled "Wings on a Humanoid creature, I know" Void said.

They said goodbye and headed back to the TARDIS, When they shut Abigail in the Body Fridge, The counter decreased to 07.

The year later they wished a Merry Christmas again, and The Doctor had something fun planned for them, They ran outside and the Doctor started sonaring for the Sonic's other half, The shark came down, Noticing the people who'd saved him, and willingly allowed itself to be harnessed to a carriage, and they whooped and screamed in delight as they were dragged through the skies at high speeds, They caused some kids to wake up and ponder the fact if they were mad or not, and they soon decided to land the carriage.

They had dinner with Abigails family next, which lasted for 40 minutes, Before Abi had to go back into the body fridge. The counter decreased to 06.

Next year they went to egypt, and had a blast exploring the pyramids, and they had fun sledging down the mountains of Hyperon, They finished the night off with a Hyperonian festival. When Abigail returned the Counter decreased to 05.

The next two times were basically trips to random attractions, One of them being Eggmans interstellar amusement Park, Which they ended up abandoning due to the dangerous rides, and another attraction being the anti grav tunnels. The counter was down to 03 by this time.

The next christmas was fun because they went racing using balloon balls, which were placed in water, The Doctor continously tripped up, and Kazran tried his best not to wet himself from the sheer funnyness of it, Abigail laughed at the two's antics, and The Doctor was bright red from embarrassment. The counter decreased to 02.

The final night was a party with Marilyn monroe, Who the Doctor Quote un Quote accidentally married, Abigail was upset as she only had one more night after this, She and Kazran ended up snogging, and The Doctor in a huff decided to marry Marilyn. When the counter Decreased to 01, Kazran decided that he had had enough, The Doctor stopped and handed him the remaining screwdriver, and bidded Kazran a goodnight for a last time.

**In the Present...**  
Kazran finished looking through the memories of his times with Abigail and The Doctor, and found that he remembered every bit of it. His memories had been modified, So he walked to the drawer where he'd stored the damaged sonic, and examined it, he clutched it with nastalgia, He jumped when he heard a female voice, "There are people up here that need your help. And one very brave person trying to stop the disaster from happening." Amy explained, It was 11'37, and Jack only had 23 minutes left, "I don't care" Kazran snapped, and walked off, He heard singing coming from the Fog room, so he went downstairs to find out what it was, he entered the passcode and unlocked the door, Inside were several holograms singing "_Silent night, Holy night.._" They sang, Amy's Hologram reappeared, "These people are singing for their lives" She said, and Kazran sighed "What do you want me to do about it?!" He snapped, and Amy disappeared, He heard a gasp behind him, and he found himself looking at himself. He walked up to him and raised his hand in a way to say that he was going to give him a slap.

He didn't deliver the blow and cuddled and apologised to his Past self, The Doctor rushed up behind him, and Kazran tried to operate the Storm controls, But they didn't respond, The Doctor scolded himself "Stupid! Stupid Doctor! You've changed too much, The system doesn't Recognize your DNA" The Doctor explained and Both Kazrans face fell, The older Kazran had an Idea, "I've still got this" He said showing the Doctor the damaged screwdriver, To which the Doctor waved away, He looked at his watch 11'48, 12 Minutes left until Jack ran out of Hyper Energy, "Of Course! We can use the Screwdriver as an Amplifiyer, and Abi can stop the storm, Well, Calm it but no matter!" The Doctor rushed down to collect Abi and on the way back up he collected what looked like a boom box.

When they were outside The Doctor was attaching the wires to the Boombox and the Damaged Screwdriver, and The Doctor gave the damaged screwdriver to Abi, and she started singing...

The ship was starting to descend, Jack's Cosmic form barely had an Aura anymore, You could see the occasional flare of gold but other than that, There was only a golden outglow surrounding him, The Pilot received a message which the captain ordered to be played, and the ship filled with the beautiful melody, and the clouds slowly but surely started to level out, and the ship was able to fly and land gently, Jack was breathing heavily, and he looked really tired, "Never had to use that much energy in ages!" Jack said, he followed Amy and Rory and found The Doctor, And who he assumed to be Kazran, and a female.

The Doctor explained to Kazran how Abigail had one more night and he could spend it with her, And with that Jack, The Doctor, Amy and Rory walked off. They regrouped at the TARDIS, and Jack sighed "It's the beginning of my Recharge Cycle, So no powers for a while." Jack explained and Amy felt sorry for him "I'm sorry" She said, Jack put his hand up "No, Don't worry, I'm not gonna let my two best friends die on me" Jack laughed and Rory gave him a hug "Cheers mate, That means a lot" Rory said. The Doctor popped from inside of the TARDIS "Well, I could take you two to a Honey moon that's made from honey, Only problem is it's a bit carnivorous!" The Doctor told them, Jack laughed and walked into the TARDIS and they were followed by Amy and Rory, Then throughout the streets a mysterious wheezing could be heard.

In the sky, Abigail and Kazran were having the time of their lives riding the carriage like a sleigh around town.

**AN 2-Well that's A christmas carol, and There's a couple of things I want to get out of the way, This is more of an AU because I couldn't be bothered to watch the episode, and the reason why I called the thingies body fridges is because I couldn't think for the life of me what it was called.**

**Anyways, Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	2. Death of The Doctor

**AN-This is the second part of Death of the Doctor, The beginning of the chapter is a little diversion.**

**-DEATH OF THE DOCTOR-**

Jack and The Doctor were piloting the TARDIS, They had just dropped Amy and Rory off on the Honey Moon, And Jack had requested to go to Minegarde, The Doctor nodded and they started piloting the TARDIS there, Jack wanted a bit of fun so they left the Stabilizers off, Much to The Doctor's delight, and they were rushing around the TARDIS flicking and pushing any lever and button they could lay their hands on.

The TARDIS materialised in Jack's Guest House, and when Jack and The Doctor walked out, a Angry looking Chamberlyne came up to him "What's wrong Chamberlyne?" Jack asked, The Chamberlyne simply pointed towards the ground, Jack looked and found a broken Mushroom Lamp, He rubbed the back of his head "Okay then, Here's 400Z in payment" Jack said, and The Chamberlyne walked off to get a brush. The Doctor watched the exchange "They're finicky animals aren't they?" The Doctor asked and Jack nodded "They're very organized and they take it personally if you mess up their work, Like you saw there" Jack explained as he started getting out the armour "Can I have something other than that God-awful Jaggi Armour?" The Doctor asked, Jack nodded "There should be some Wroggi Armour in there, Have a look" The Doctor complied and as much as he hated to admit it, He liked the design of the Armour. The Doctor grabbed his usual weapon, and Jack grabbed a bow.

They walked towards the tavern, and in the tavern was Riki and Allyana, They were conversing, Allyana noticed Jack and waved "Hey dad!" She called, Jack chuckled and sat down at the table "Hi Allyana, Doctor, Sit down and have a meal" Jack said and The Doctor complied. Allyana looked around "Where's Amy?" She asked and Jack smiled "She's on her Honeymoon on a Honey Moon" Jack explained and Allyana frowned "On a Honey Moon?" She questioned and The Doctor smiled "It's basically a moon Made out of honey, It's also a little bit carnivorous, but they shouldn't be worried about it" The Doctor explained, Riki got up "I'll see you later Jack, I've got to visit Johnny in Moga Village" He explained, And Jack nodded "Give him and the villagers my regards" Jack said and Riki gave him a thumbs up, He then walked off.

Allyana walked to the Quest counter and picked out a quest, she chose Jack's least favourite monster, A Gigginox. "Well Doctor, You better have some Dung bombs on you" Jack said, as they piled into the blimp, "Why?" The Doctor asked, and Jack looked at Allyana, It took her a while to understand what the gesture meant, But she eventually understood "Oh, Sorry! It's because they like having a little feast on blood" She said plainly and Jack smiled when The Doctor winced.

The blimp landed at the Tundra and they split the supplies evenly "Hey Dad, Where's Mike? I haven't seen him" Allyana asked and Jack frowned, He hadn't seen Mike for a few days, "He's probably recovering from an incident that happened recently" Jack explained as they walked into area one.

The Doctor was pondering the thoughts of what had happened to Mike, and before he knew it, He was in a dark cave, Jack was lighting the torches, Allyana was lighting the area with her Hyper Energy "Hey dad, Why aren't you using your Hyper Energy?" She asked, and Jack placed one last torch in the torch holder "Because it's the second day of my Recharge Cycle Allyana, Like most Hyperonians, I don't like to think about it." Jack explained and Allyana immediately changed the Subject "So the Gigginox isn't in Area five, It's got to be in another cave" She surmised and The Doctor was mining bloodstone, "Watch out for the Gigi's on your way out Doctor!" Jack called and The Doctor gave him a thumbs up, He kept on mining until the rock was pretty much depleted. He started heading towards the other cave and found Allyana and Jack fighting what looked like a white leech, It had mouthes on both heads, and inside was tonnes of pointy teeth, Jack was unloading arrows in a Semi-bracket shape, and Allyana was attacking it directly with her hammer, The Doctor started attacking it with his Mohran blade, And the Gigginox flinched at the sudden attack.

Allyana was unleashing a deadly super pound with the hammer Just as the Gigginox leaped backwards, Jack was knocked flying, and Allyana got sent a good few feet away too. The Doctor started unleashing his Spirit Combo, and when he unleashed his Spirit Roundslash, The sword started glowing a Steady pink. He built up Spirit energy again, and Managed to get off a 2nd Spirit Roundslash, Causing the sword to glow a yellow colour, The Doctor was then sent flying by one of it's Mouths, and he got up slowly, Jack on the other hand was shooting arrows towards him at a steady pace, Whilst Allyana was laying into it with her hammer.

The Gigginox started limping away, and they followed it back to it's cave. The Doctor took the time he had to sharpen the weapon he had, And heal himself a little bit, Jack and Allyana were on their way to Area seven, and The Doctor followed closely behind, "His nest is in Area Five" Jack explained and The Doctor followed them to the cave, The Gigginox was resting and Jack decided to have a steak "Shh!" He called and started charging up Fire energy, He activated his Blazing Speed power and started punching the Gigginox elicting a bunch of explosions in his wake. Allyana was surprised at the display of power that her dad was showing, The Doctor simply watchd with an amused expression on his face. Soon the Gigginox was dead, And they gathered up the parts of the monsters body.

They made their way back to the blimp "Well we better get going then, you know places to go and all that" Jack explained and Allyana sighed "Please can I come with you?" She asked desperately, Jack smiled and pondered it "Well Doctor? We're using your TARDIS, Can she come?" Jack asked, The Doctor nodded "It's fine with me!" He said and Allyana Squealed and hugged them both.

When they arrived at Loc-Lac Allyana collected the payment for her services, and walked with Jack and The Doctor back to his Guest House, "Oh and you better stay out of Chamberlynes way, Cos' he's feeling a little bit peeved" Jack explained as they walked into Jack's house "Oh, and Allyana, When we're in the TARDIS, You better change into some apprpiate clothing" Jack warned, Allyana nodded and put her weapon away, The Doctor put the equipment away and straightened his Bow-tie, Allyana nearly laughed at the action but managed to stop herself, Jack performed the usual safety proceedure before he walked into the TARDIS, Which Allyana gawped at "Oh come on Ally, You got a Double Alpha plus in Dimensional Physics, Why is this shocking?" Jack asked, and Allyana looked at him "I'm in a Time Lord's ship Dad, and I've only seen your Crystal Ship remember" She told him, Jack nodded "Yeah, Well Doctor, As we have a passenger now, You know we have to turn on the Stabilizers right?" Jack asked, The Doctor sighed and nodded.

They soon landed on a planet, It had a bright purple sky, and the landscape was orangey red, Allyana looked around in distaste "Of all the places, You land us in a Junkyard?" She snapped, Jack sighed "Allyana, Stop complaining" Jack chastised and Allyana mumbled an apology, They walked a little bit, and found the place littered with all sorts of mechanical junk, Whilst Jack and The Doctor was examining it, Allyana was looking at what looked like to be a stone of Quartz, "Hey Dad! Look at this!" She called and Jack paused and when he saw the stone his face changed into on of a shocked expression "No...I haven't seen one of these in ages!" Jack said, The Doctor looked at it and found himself speechless aswell, Allyana frowned "What is it?" She asked, Jack took the stone "What You've found here is a Stygian Crystal, Or the Seed of a Crystal Ship" Jack explained, Allyana's eyes nearly popped out of her skull "The Thing is...What is it doing here?" Jack asked, and they were distracted by it, There was a sound of an aircraft flying by, and The Doctor ran to see a mechanical arm grabbing the TARDIS, Jack decided to try out a new technique, He ran into a sonic boom and launched himself towards the ship, He grabbed onto the TARDIS, but let go as the bulkheads doors closed, when Jack landed he kicked a rock in anger.

Allyana could hardly believe it; She was on a planet of Junk, and now their only form of transport had been stolen. She plopped down onto a log of wood and rested her head on her hand, "Doctor! There's enough junk here in working order to make some kind of lock on device, If we tuned it well enough, We could get it to lock on to Artron energy" Jack explained and The Doctor had an idea, he remembered that Clyde had got a sample of Artron energy back when he was in his tenth regeneration, and he could lock onto the energy signature. "Well then lets get building it!" The Doctor said, Jack nodded and started gathering wires and circuit boards, Allyana decided to help "What do we need to find?" She asked, and Jack handed her the equipment "Well, We need to find mechanical parts to make a cylinder shape, So any rounded metal you can find, Bring it to us" Jack asked, and Allyana nodded and started to look for the parts her father told her to find.

Soon enough, Jack and The Doctor were fusing together the Cylinder, and Allyana was connecting the Wires and Circuitboards after Jack showed her what to do, Jack was fusing the cylinder together using his sonic, As The Doctor forgot his.

They added the final touches and the device started beeping slowly "Ah-ha! We've locked on to the energy signature! Give it a few minutes" The Doctor said excitedly, Jack and Allyana were happy that the device worked, A couple of seconds later The Doctor disappeared and a Brown kid appeared in his place, "Where am I?" he asked, Jack sighed "We haven't found out, Nice to meet you Clyde" Jack said, Clyde stepped backwards, "How did you know who I was?" He asked, And Jack shrugged "I'm good friends with The Doctor, And my name is Jack" Jack told him, And Allyana walked towards the device "My names Allyana, And I'm Jack's Daughter" She told him, Clyde nodded.

**With The Doctor...**  
"...Taken!" The Doctor finished, Three women were staring back at him, Sarah Jane, Rani Chandra and Jo Grant, and her grandson, Rani scowled at him "Who are you?!" She demanded, The Doctor frowned "Come on Rani! Use your brain, Me and Clyde have swapped places, Which means he's back on that planet where I was, Don't worry though my mate and his daughter will look after him whilst he's there" The Doctor rambled, Rani looked confused "You bring him back right now!" She demanded and Sarah Jane stopped her "No! Rani don't you see? Oh, You've done it again...Doctor?" She asked, Rani's eyes popped out of her head "That's the Doctor?" She asked, and the Doctor nodded, Jo started rambling about his age and the Doctor retorted with an insult to her personal visage.

The reunion was cut short as three oversized parrots walked in, The Doctor scowled "Ah yes, The Shansheeth of the fifth funeral fleet, I've been looking for you, Have you been telling people I'm dead?" The Doctor demanded, The Shansheeth barely flinched "It was a bit too early, But that can be rectified immediately" The shansheeth told him, and fired an orange beam right towards his right heart, The Doctor collapsed to his knees in pain "Rest in Peace Doctor!" The Shansheeth told him, The Doctor disappeared and reappeared as Clyde "Run!" Sarah Jane called.

**Back with Jack...**  
The Doctor reappeared panting "Doctor? What happened?" Jack asked, And The Doctor smiled "I've found out who the TARDIS Thieves are" The Doctor panted, and Jack walked over to him "Well?" Allyana asked, and The Doctor cleared his throat "They're Shansheeth, and they've apparently faked my funeral" The Doctor explained, and the device started steadily beeping again, Jack sighed, "See you in a couple of minutes Doctor" Jack said, and he nodded.

A couple of seconds later Clyde reappeared "This is gonna become boring really quickly" he said, Jack chuckled "Well, The Doctor set the device to home in on the residual Artron energy you've received, So the swap's only temporary until we can find the missing ingrediant" Jack explained, Allyana sat down next to him "This seems to be the norm for you Dad?" She asked and Jack nodded "Well, Yeah. With The Doctor it is, I just go along with it" Jack explained, and she smiled.

The Doctor then reappeared with Sarah Jane and Jo Grant. Jack smiled, "Well Doctor, Nice to see you again" Jack said, The Doctor chuckled "Jack meet Sarah Jane and Jo Grant." The Doctor introduced, "Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Dawson and this is my Daughter Allyana" Jack told them, They nodded, and The Doctor started getting to work on the Device "Jack! Sonic!" The Doctor asked and he tossed his screwdriver to The Doctor "Use setting 27-H!" Jack told him, And The Doctor nodded.

Jack was listening to The Doctor and his companions conversation, How Sarah asked about the Regeneration, and How Jo started telling him about how she wished to see the TARDIS appear in the Rainforest, Jack smiled at the image, and he turned to Allyana, Who seemed to be listening intently to their conversation, Jack chuckled amd it snapped her out of her trance "Whu-what!" She asked and Jack smiled "Looks like someone's Eavesdropping!" He said, She blushed "Shut up!" She told him, Jack laughed and rubbed her head.

The Doctor added in the Oil he got off Jo, and they got transported to an incredibly cramped room, "Well, Doctor! Sonic!" Jack called and The Doctor gave him his Sonic screwdriver, Jack unlatched the hatch that lead to the ventilation shafts, and they climbed in, The Doctor called back to Sarah Jane and Jo, But they heard a grunting sound, Jack started panicking "Allyana?" He called, But he didn't receive an Answer, The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder "We'll get them back" He said, Jack sighed and nodded.

When they came to the end of the tunnel, They found a cramped area where Jo's Grandson, Clyde and Rani were, And The Doctor greeted them gleefully "Hello! Let's go then!" Jack sighed and teleported into the room, Which made them jump "You're not getting anywhere going forwards, Go backwards Doctor" Jack told him, and they started to go through the ventilation shafts again.

Clyde looked at The Doctor "How many times can you do it, I mean is there a limit or something?" He asked and The Doctor grunted as he collided with a stray pipe "507" He said simply "Oh!" Clyde said.

Rani was watching Jack "So who are you then, You haven't introduced yourself" Rani told him, Jack nodded "My name's Jack, And I'm more focused on trying to get my hands on those featherbrains" Jack said, as they reached the end of the ventilation shaft.

They all rushed out to the door, and they found no-one outside of it, So they proceeded towards what they assumed to be the so-called funeral room, They bumped into Jack as they ran, He shushed them and pointed towards a pair of steel doors and a lone Shansheeth, "(I've got this)" Jack whispered and walked towards him "Hello, I'd like to know where two women are, They go by the names Sarah Jane Smith and Jo Grant, Have you seen them?" Jack asked as politely as he could.

Clyde watched the exchange "He's bloody mad!" he said, The Doctor shook his head "One thing you should know about Jack..." He couldn't finish as he heard a loud boom, There was a golden ring and a hole in the wall meters away "..He's good at defending himself" The Doctor finished lamely, as the three teens gawped at the gold ring.

They made their way towards the door and called for Sarah Jane and Jo, They answered and The Doctor frowned, They had the memory weave, and they were producing the TARDIS key at an alarming rate, It was then Jack came flying in, He deminished his wings and ran to the door, He called for Allyana "Dad! They've nearly got the TARDIS key!" She called, and then grunted as if she'd been hit, Jack's hands started glowing with Dragon and Dark energy "I SWEAR TO VOID, IF YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER, YOU WON'T COME OUT OF THIS ALIVE!" He shouted, The Doctor stood there not knowing what to do, The Dark Cosmic form was rearing it's ugly head, and Jack's Parental instincts were kicking in, Jack heard a chuckle from the inside of the room "You think you can get through that door?" a Female voice called, and The desperate voices of Sarah Jane and Jo sounded out "The Key's nearly ready!" They called, and Allyana called out again "Dad do something!" a sickening crack echoed the room and a scream followed, That was all Jack could take, He absorbed the Dragon and Dark energy and smashed through the doors.

The Shansheeth looked terrified of him, Quite right too, The Dark Cosmic form could be described as Vampiric, Jack had two Bats wings, He had fangs replacing two of his incisors and his eyes were black with red irises, The Aura consisted of a deep navy glow, and his weapons were a Dragon elemented mace with a dragon shield.

Jack lunged for the Memory Weave and destroyed it in an instant, He called to Sarah Jane and Jo, His voice deep and filled with hate "Go! Get out!" He called, and he started slaughtering the Shansheeth, relishing the pained cries he got from them, He heard a Gun cocking behind him, "You leave me alone, or Your precious Daughter gets it!" The Woman threatened, Allyana had a black eye, and one of her arms hung limply to her side, she looked terrified, and Jack knew it was mostly because of him, not the gun pointing to her head, Jack floated towards the ground and he deminished the form returning to normal, "Good boy" She said triumphantly, Jack growled, "You never get between a Hyperonian and their offspring!" He growled and lunged forward and grabbed the gun before she could fire, Allyana was released aswell, "Allyana! Get out and go to The Doctor!" Jack called, She rushed out with a sob and Jack bit back the lump in his throat, He then gave a sickly smile, "You're dead hon, Sorry" Jack said, and released a Psychic shockwave knocking her out, he then grabbed her and handcuffed her.

The Doctor and his Gang walked in, They were all staring wide eyed at Jack "Jack...You know what that was don't you?" The Doctor asked steadily, and Jack nodded, Sarah Jane was too scared to think, Allyana looked at Jack and ran to him, The father and daughter embraced as they sobbed, Jo looked at them with a sad smile, "Oh and Doctor, I didn't kill the human. As much as I wanted to, I left her alive, Only with a bit of mental damage" Jack said, Rani flinched when he spat the word Human out like it was the meaning of hell itself.

**On the TARDIS...**  
Jack had went to his room and left The Doctor to pilot the TARDIS, He was visibly shaken as the Dark Cosmic Form only meant bad things. He dropped off Sarah Jane and Jo, who left with a couple of comments, and when they were gone, Jack and Allyana came down, Her black eye was gone and her arm was in a sling, "No I told you, You can't waste years of your life like that!" Jack told her, She pouted "But you do it all the time!" She retorted, Jack smiled "My lives aren't important, You mean the world to me, and I want you to have as many years as it's possible without the Synthesis energy burning them up" Jack explained and She nodded, And hugged Jack, "I think for the time being Allyana, You should head back to Hyperon. I can ask Void to take care of you whilst your arm heals" Jack said, She smiled and bounced off Out of the console room, The Doctor smiled "I have to say, It's amazing how protective you are over her" he said, Jack smiled "You should have seen Becks when she tripped up, My god, she spent hundreds of cosmites that day!" Jack reminsced, And The Doctor chuckled "Anyways, We'd better get the Ponds!" The Doctor said, And Jack nodded.

**AN 2-There we have it! Now then, Two things to get out of the way, The Dark Cosmic Form is produced from absorbing both Dark and Dragon energy.**

**The reason why Jack acted like he did when Allyana got hurt, Is because a Hyperonian is VERY protective of their offspring.**

**I hope that you enjoyed the chapter, and Sorry if it's not too accurate to the Storyline, Anyways, Keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	3. The Impossible Astronaut

**AN-Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**The Impossible Astronaut**

Men marched down a corridor, Swords drawn and they slammed open a door "WHERE'S THE DOCTOR?!" He demanded, the maid turned "Doctor who?" She asked sweetly, There was a sneeze from under her dress, and one of the soldiers walked forward and slowly lifted up the hem of her skirt with his sword revealing a Naked Doctor, He smiled nervously "Y'know...This isn't nearly as bad as it looks!" He told them.

A man was in a tunnel and he called for The Doctor, Who's head popped down, There was shouting and then The Doctor's body was yanked upwards visciously.

The Doctor danced with several men on an old recording, And Rory chuckled at his antics, Amy sighed "Y'know, It's like he's deliberately trying to get our attention" She said, Rory smiled "Yeah, but it's funny" He said, Amy frowned "You've noticed that Jack isn't in any of them?" She asked, and Rory shrugged "Well, He has his own life" He said, there was a knock at the door, and Amy returned with a TARDIS blue envelope, She opened it to find a date, time and specific co-ordinates.

**America, Utah**

Amy and Rory walked off of the bus they came on, and they looked around "Howdy!" A voice called, They turned and found The Doctor sitting on a car, "Doctor!" Amy said, He got up excitedly "Haha! It's the Ponds!" The Doctor said, and hugged them, Rory smiled noticing his hat "Nice Hat!" He said, The Doctor smiled "I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool!" The Doctor said, and there was a gunshot and a ripple of gold around the hat, He heard a groan from behind him, "River!" Amy called, she rolled her eyes "Jack's thought of everything hasn't he?" She said annoyed, The Doctor smiled and nodded "Where is Jack?" Amy asked, The Doctor shrugged "He'll be here in a minute" The Doctor told her, and just as he did, There was a horrible noise, Like a dragged out Sonic Boom, and They turned to see a trail of Golden Rings heading towards them, "There he is!" The Doctor said.

Jack dropped down in front of The Doctor, and he smiled "Ponds! Hello Ponds!" Jack said, He hugged them and smiled at The Doctor "So You finally got the Chameleon Circuit working then Doctor?" Jack asked and The Doctor nodded.

They walked to a restaurant, and The Doctor and River took out two identical diaries, they started listing off random locations and names and Rory frowned "What are you two doing?" he asked, Amy sipped her coke, "They're syncing their Diaries, They're time travellers and they don't always meet in the right order" Amy explained and Jack smiled at her "Someone's observant" Jack complimented and Amy blushed, He smiled at Rory "Don't worry matey, i'm not hitting on your wife" Jack told him, and Rory nodded.

They headed to Lake Silencio, and they set up the picnic cloth, "Salut!" they said and they clinked their glasses together, "Since when did you drink wine?" Amy asked, Jack shrugged and The Doctor spoke "I'm 1103. I Must've drunk it sometime" The Doctor explained, and Jack nodded "I'm 701, So I could've drunk it sometime" Jack explained, And Amy smiled "1103 and 701? You were 907 and 457 when we last saw you both" Amy told them, The Doctor scowled "And you've put on a couple of pounds, I wasn't gonna mention it" The Doctor snapped, Jack whacked him around the head, And The Doctor put up his hands "Alright!" He said, Jack smiled.

They talked about the moon landing, and The Doctor smiled "Of course you did more than look didn't you?" He sighed "Quite right too." he finished, they heard River gasp "Oh my God!" They turned and saw an Astronaut standing in the lake, The Doctor walked forward "Whatever happens now, You do NOT interfere clear? Jack, DNA Barrier please" Jack complied and a Golden Barrier was brought up between them and The Doctor, They watched as he conversed with the Astronaut, It brought it's arm up, "What's he doing?" Amy asked, There was a loud bang as a stream of green energy blasted The Doctors chest, There was a Second blast and Amy tried rushing forward only to get stopped by the DNA barrier, there was an eery whistling sound, The Doctor collapsed to his knees as Regenerative energy flooded out from his hands, The Golden energy quickly enveloped his head "I'm sorry..." he said, He threw his head back and three streams of golden energy made their way out of his hands and head, there was another stream of green energy that collided with his chest and the Golden energy instantly disappeared, The Doctor had been killed.

Jack finally lowered the DNA barrier and Amy and Rory rushed towards The Doctor, River got to him and started scanning for life signs on her hand-held, But it came up empty, She got up and started shooting at the Astronaut, The shots reverberating through the air, Once she emptied the gun, She slumped next to The Doctor "..Of course not.." She said, Amy was sobbing her heart out, They heard a man approach them "Are you The Doctor's friends?" They nodded, "He said that you'll need this" He put down a Canister of Gasoline, "Gasoline?" Rory questioned and River nodded "A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one, There are whole empires out there who would rip this world apart for just one cell" She finished, And Rory walked over to her "There's a boat" Amy pointed out, and Rory sniffed "If we're gonna do this, We're gonna do it properly" Rory finished, Whilst The Doctor's body was being burned, Jack managed to sneak off.

River, Rory and Amy made their way back to the restaurant where they went to before, Amy was fuming, Jack had ditched them, and he hadn't shown any emotions from his Best friends death, River spotted two letters on the table, They had the numbers one and two on them, "Who was sitting there?" She asked the man behind the counter "Just a few blokes" He said, "The Doctor sent out six letters since he knew he was dying, You were three, Canton was four, Jack was five and I was six" River finished, Amy shook her head "What does it matter now HE'S DEAD!" She told them, River shook her head "Who were the two people The Doctor trusted the most?" She asked, and the door behind them opened and The Doctor walked out.

River's mouth dropped open "This is cold. Even by Your standards this is cold!" River told him, The Doctor smiled "Or hello as people used to say!" The Doctor said, Amy walked up to him "You're alive! How can you be okay?" She asked in disbelief, The Doctor hugged her "Of course I'm okay, I'm the king of okay!" He grimaced "No scratch that, That's a terrible title, Rory the Bodyguard, Now there's a title!" The Doctor said as he hugged Rory, he walked up to River "And River you bad, bad girl, what shoud I do with you?" he asked, River slapped him, He gasped "I'm assuming that's for something I HAVEN'T done yet!" He asked and she nodded "Yes it is!" She snapped.

The door opened again, and Jack and a Strawberry blonde haired girl walked in "This is America Allyana, The year of the moon landing!" Jack explained, and He turned to River, Rory and Amy, "Ah, Allyana, This is River Song" He introduced, But before he could continue Amy slapped him around the face, "Ouchie Kadoodles! What was that for!" Jack asked with a frown, "That was for leaving us!" She snapped, Jack put his hands up "Wait, I wasn't even with you! I was with The Doctor and my Daughter!" Jack snapped, and Amy looked at him, "How old are you both?" Amy asked, Jack frowned, as did The Doctor "That's a bit personal, But I'm 908" The Doctor said, Jack nodded "And I'm 459" Jack explained, And Allyana spoke up "Um, If you don't mind, What's this all about?" She asked, and Amy pointed to her dad "Well Your father here left us and flew off!" She said without revealing too much about what they'd just witnessed, "Wait! I flew? Nono, That's impossible, How did I get there?" Jack asked, And Amy recalled the event "you came with a trail of Golden Rings!" She said, Jack smiled "Look, I can't fly, and what you saw was a Hypersonic Boom, Which I cannot produce, Heck, I can't even fly to produce a Sonic Boom!" Jack said, And realization struck Amy "Recharge Cycle remember?" Jack said, and she nodded.

They went into the TARDIS, Amy, Rory and River were downstairs, and Jack decided to find out what this was about once and for all, He increased his sense of hearing and picked up the four words he never wanted to hear "We saw him Die!" He decided to leave it at that, and he turned to find The Doctor calling to them "I'm being incredibly clever up here, and there's none of you up here to stand around looking impressed! What's the point in having you all?!" He finished, and Amy and The others came up, "The Doctor's rather self centred dad" Allyana said, Jack smiled "Nah, he's just in one of his moods" Jack explained.

After they landed The Doctor told them he was putting the TARDIS on it's invisible mode, He tried setting the controls, Only to make a large amount of noise, River corrected it, And Jack actually made the TARDIS invisible, River glared at him "What? You messed up, So I'm correcting it" Jack told her, She scoffed and walked away, The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS.

There was a conversation between the President and a little girl, and The Doctor slowly and carefully closed the door to the TARDIS, He then proceeded to carefully reach into his pocket and grab a notepad. The Girl stated a few random names, And when the call ended, the FBI agents turned and found The Doctor still writing, He indicated for them to carry on with the conversation, and then he realised that they weren't talking to the girl anymore. He looked up and found the agents looking at him with anger and dejection, and The Doctor smiled nervously "Er...I'll Just...Go" He proceeded to turn, Only to walk straight into the TARDIS, Inside there was a resounding warble indicating that something had hit it, And Jack rolled his eyes "River! Help me make the TARDIS visible again!" Jack ordered, Jack and River got to work on the console, and The Doctor was shouting for them to make her blue again.

They currently had The Doctor restrained, and when they saw the TARDIS return to it's natural state, They held up on the Restraining.

When they turned next, They found The Doctor sitting in the Presidents chair, and they all pointed a gun at him, Jack, Allyana, Amy, Rory and River ran out of the TARDIS, Jack moving in front of Allyana when the guns got directed towards them, Jack scowled "Are you gonna put the guns down? I've seen enough of them to last me a bloody fortnight!" Jack said, They lowered their guns, The Doctor explained the situation the girl was in and The President was intruiged, and asked him what he was on about, one of the FBI agents asked him not to speak with The Doctor, But the President simply ignored him "You have 15 Minutes." The President said, The Doctor smirked "I'm gonna Need a SWAT team ready to Mobilize, Maps of the surrounding Area, Twelve Jammie dodgers and a fez!" He said, Allyana groaned and shook her head.

Everyone was searching for the alley the Girl had mentioned, But every single time, They would come up with nothing, Amy thought she saw something, Jack waved in her face "...Hello? You zoned out there, Amy" Jack said concerned, She smiled "It's nothing, I just feel sick. Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, "You are not allowed to leave this room" One of the FBI agents said, Jack walked up to him "Hey, She wants to go to the Bathroom. What harm could it do? Well, A lot if you say no, But I digress" Jack snapped, and The man nodded and let them go.

Allyana noticed the same thing Amy saw out of the corner of her eye, She narrowed her eyes, as she was a Huntress, She was no stranger to weird creatures, This one was just uglier than the usual ones she faced, when she turned away though, She felt a small tug on her Telepathic senses, One that she couldn't decipher, She shrugged, Could be anything.

As Amy went into the toilet, she walked over to the mirror, She noticed the same creature she saw earlier, and she frowned "It's like...whenever I look at you, I forget..." She muttered to herself, Another woman came out from the Toilet and alternated between becoming shocked by the Ugly alien, and looking confused about something that seemed non-existant, The alien started charging up energy, Lightning bolts sparking in all directions, When the woman looked again, The alien fired a concentrated bolt of energy towards the woman, Incinerating her after a few seconds, Amy took out her mobile and took a picture of the alien before retreating from the toilet. Jack frowned "Amy, Are you alright? You look like you've seen a Fatalis" Jack asked, She frowned "No...I'm fine. I'm fine.." She said, Jack noticed her phone "You shouldn't be carrying that around where it can be seen, I'd put it away before you alter history" Jack warned, She nodded and put her phone away.

The Doctor smirked "Gotcha! Jefferson Adams Hamiltan! It's the names of streets!" The Doctor babbled, Allyana smiled. Jack walked in with Amy a few minutes later, And Rory walked over to her, After finding out that she was okay, and that it was just some Minor sickness, He smiled. The President asked Canton to go with The Doctor and the gang, And they all piled into the TARDIS, Which proceeded to disappear briefly afterwards, The President smiled "Don't you worry little girl, I'm sending my best people".

They landed in an old rundown warehouse, After finding Canton struggling to get over the interior, Jack and The Doctor ask Rory and Allyana to deal with it, "Why Us?!" They complained, Amy walked up to Rory "Because you two are the newest" She said, Kissing Rory before walking out from the TARDIS.

One Brief explaination later, and they walked outside of the TARDIS, Jack waving a Crystalline torch around, The Doctor was Questioning what a scared child would do when they were looking for names, He peeled back one of the Blinds, and it revealed signposts saying Jefferson Adams Hamiltan. Allyana was busy looking at all the equipment covering the tables, Naturally, as she'd never been to Earth (Apart from the ideal with the Shansheeth) she was intriuged by their technology, As it was relatively Scarce on Minegarde.

After Jack called Allyana they all went down to the Basement, Revealing a room with experimenting tables, Jack frowned at this, and inspected the tubes connecting to the table "What is this stuff?" Allyana asked, Jack looked away from the tube "You know the experiments Monster Researchers do on monsters like Velociprey?" Allyana nodded "Well, This is different. They experiment on their OWN kind" Jack explained, Allyana recoiled a little bit, but walked forward slowly.

The Doctor rummaged through the storage boxes, and found weird and wonderful items "Look at this stuff it's cool! Look how cool this stuff is!" He exclaimed, pulling up the Astronaut visor, River was scanning the area but came up moot.

They found a Sewage tunnel, and Rory was asked to go with River, Jack stopped him and gave him three Ruby gems, which had a weird white aura "These Gems should protect you. Throw them at the ground when danger approaches, But for the love of Void Don't drop them!" Jack explained, Rory nodded and walked into the tunnel. He found River further up, and they soon came up to a door, She started working on unlocking the door, But Rory tried to find out a bit more about River, She spoke in what seemed like Riddles, But it seemed relatively feasible.

River asked Rory to check back and see if there was any hostile enemies back the way they came, As it were there was loads of the crotch faced aliens, So Rory threw down one of the Rubies, Which shattered unleashing a small sphere of Electrical energy, Which dissipated after a few seconds. He looked away and frowned at his hand, He only now had two Star Gems, That was what Jack called them...

The Doctor found the suit and Jack inspected it, "Alien tech, Definitely. But whatever broke out of it must be incredibly strong, I would have a bit of trouble getting out of it, That is how strong the casing is...Jack was starting to worry about Rory "Doctor, I'll go and find Rory and River! Please look after my Daughter!" Jack asked and pushed himself down the same manhole River and Rory went through. They heard some yelling and they ran in the directions of the yells, Amy followed and she clutched at her stomach in pain, She fell to the ground "Doctor I have to tell you something" She started, The Doctor turned to Allyana "Ally! Gun Now!" She complied immediately, and Amy continued "It's really important!" She said, The Doctor turned to her "Why Don't you tell Rory?" He asked, and Amy shook her head "He doesn't know, Please Doctor" he sighed "I'm Pregnant" There were Gunshots, and they found Allyana shooting at something, She was then whacked by something and she fell to the ground, a graze on her forehead. Amy rushed over to the gun and picked it up.

She saw the Astronaut approaching the Doctor, So she starting aiming at the suit, which turned out to be holding a little girl "HELP ME!" She cried, and raised a hand "No!" Amy cried, and shot the gun "NOOO!" The Doctor yelled, Gunshots echoed through the building...

**AN 2-There we go! Finally completed the episode! Now Double episodes (Or Two Parters) may be shorter than the singular episodes. The Star Gem is from Bejeweled Blitz/3, And future chapters/stories may have a couple of references.**  
**Yeah, I Love Bejeweled 3 and Blitz, Problem?**

**Anyways, The next part is The Day of the Moon. Until then, keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	4. Day of the Moon

**-Day of the Moon-**

Jack and the TARDIS crew ran randomly down a road where about thirteen cars were chasing them, Allyana, Amy, Rory and Jack were all covered in tally marks and they approached a dead end with a drop, Jack sighed heavily "Freeze!" Came the voice of Canton-everett-delaware the third, Allyana shook her head "Why are you doing this?" She asked, and after that, the world went black.

In Area 51 a prison made out of weird blocks was being built, and chained to the chair was The Doctor, he was scowling as they assembled the prison and when it was done, Canton came in with the four body-bags. The Doctor smiled at Canton "The room soundproof?" He asked and Canton nodded, "Light can't even get through it" He proclaimed, and the Doctor smiled and shrugged out of the chains.

Jack and the other three woke up and Rory gasped "Man you need to put airholes in them!" He sighed, Canton smiled "Well the bodies are usually dead" He explained and Jack nodded. Allyana sighed heavily and straightened out her clothes, "Well now we're in here, How're we gonna get out?" She asked, The Doctor paced and leaned on something, which appeared to be nothing, He then proceeded to click his fingers revealing the Tardis Interior through what she assumed to be the doors.

Inside the TARDIS, Jack and The Doctor were trying to do something, and they moved around the console in an erratic pattern, The Doctor turned to them, "Open all the doors to the Swimming Pool!" He cried.

River walked around in a creepy run-down building, Like the TARDIS gang, She had tally marks all over her arms, face and any skin she could use, There were silence all around in the room, and she smiled, She bidded the Silence farewell and stepped off the unguarded hole in the wall, and landed in the Swimming Pool in the TARDIS.

River dried her hair off and after a snarky remark about the Doctor's beard, The Doctor scoffed. Jack sighed "Anyway, So we've found out that these Silence are Memory-proof" Jack started, Rory picked up on what he was saying "So when we look away, We forget the encounter?" He asked, Jack nodded "So when I found that I had two Star Gems left, It's because I probably threw one at the Silence?" Rory asked, Jack nodded again "It also seems that when you see them you get the Instictive decision to attack them on sight, As Rory said, He attacked them with a Star Gem, probably helped them because they can shoot electricity" Jack said.

The Doctor came in with 6 syringes, "Okay, So we can't remember them, We've established that much, But we remind ourselves that they're all over the place by tallying ourselves" The Doctor explained and Jack nodded "I'm guessing these are Micro-Recorder chips, Little nail-like objects which we inject into our hands, Like this" He injected the Chip and winced "And then we press down on the chip to record a message" Jack said pressing down, He then showed them the flashing orange chip "If it starts doing this, and you can't remember then..." He pressed down again _"And then we press down on the chip to record a message" _The recording voiced out.

Allyana winced as the chip was injected into her hand, and then she scanned the chip, There was a bulb like bump on her hand and she recalled what her dad had said about it, _Press down to record the message, and when it starts flashing orange, Then you find out the message you've left..._She thought and nodded.

**At an abandoned child home...**  
Jack and Amy knocked on the door, "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Amy asked, Jack sighed "Well the Silence are Memory proof, so I can't make a judgement on them. The point stands though, They're very dangerous and can kill you with the snap of their fingers" Jack finished, The door proceeded to open very slowly, and an old man appeared "Yes?" He asked slowly, Jack smiled "We're here to investigate the disappearence of a little girl?" Jack showed him his own Psychic paper which he made for this occasion "Ah, yes. I'll show you in" He said, and they followed him into the room.

The entire house was dark and dank, with the occasional lit candle. The man started enqiuring Jack about stuff, and Amy went to investigate the house. She shone her torch (Flashlight) in front of her.

**-JA-**

**With The Doctor...**  
The Doctor was investigating around the house, Jack had made sure to give him plenty of Flame Gems as weapons. While The Doctor didn't like brandishing weapons with him, He decided to just to be safe. River of course had her Alpha Meason pistol and Rory had two Star Gems for all they were worth.

They proceeded out into the back garden and they found nothing but probably one silence. There was a message left on the Doctor's Micro-chip.

**With Jack and Amy...**  
Amy proceeded to look around, when she noticed a letterbox shaped rectangle on the door, She inspected it closer and jumped back when it opened revealing a particularly ugly women brandishing an eyepatch, She heard a small amount of yowling, "Mike...?" She wondered, the woman started babbling nonsense on how she was quite close to giving them a powerful weapon. She turned away for a split second and found that the rectangle was gone.

Jack was starting to get tired of the mans attitude, He knew for a fact this child home hadn't been used for about 4 years, and the man was going on about how the children still lived there. He was getting tired quickly "Look, This house; If there were children here. Why is it so quiet? If there were children here, even if it was night, there would be at least a little noise. A cough, a sniffle. Anything. But there isn't anything because for the past four years there hasn't been anyone here" Jack proclaimed, This made the man pause for a bit and he finally relented.

Amy walked into a room and found nothing. It was the typical abandoned sort of location, cobwebs covered the walls, wallpaper hung slightly of the corners and the window stills paint was chipped. Amy slowly wandered in, and she heard a weird sound above her, she looked up and found about 70 or so silents.

Amy panted quite hard when she looked away and she noticed an orange light flashing on and off, she dreaded to look down but risked it anyway. She pressed the Microchip. After a message of panic and distress (They're probably the same thing) she ran out of the room.

Amy searched through several rooms again, and when she walked into a specific room, she found herself gasping in shock; In a few of the photoframes on the bedside table was a picture of her smiling to the camera.

Jack was starting to feel a little bit worried about Amy, As she'd been gone for quite a while. He'd actually made sure to have a bit of food before he'd arrived at the house, so he had a Small supply of Hyper Energy.

Amy heard something walk in behind her, She ended up screaming when she turned to find the Astronaut spacesuit behind her. Jack rushed from the lobby of the carehome, and traced Amy's Psychic signature, He ended up bumping into Rory, The Doctor, His Daughter and River on the way. As it turned out, they heard the scream too. He found a door locked, and he rolled his eyes "I don't have time for this!" Jack said, He reared back a hand and punched through the doorway.

River watched as Jack smashed the door down with his bare hands. When they walked into the Bedroom, they found what looked like an ordinary kids room. It had a toy box at one end of the room, and a bed and bedside table at the other end of the room. Jack looked around and found the Astronaut suit on the floor, He opened the visor and found no-one inside of it.

River and the Doctor watched as Jack opened the visor, He got up and sighed "Whoever was in that thing must've been really strong. There's at least 40 pieces of alien tech in there" Jack explained, Rory was still frantically looking around, and spotted something that looked like a bullet. He picked it up and found it glowing orange.

When The Doctor heard Rory gasp, he turned and immediately felt sorry for him. The thing in Rory's hand was the Microchip that they all had in their hands at that moment.

Rory started ranting again and Jack was already getting mad, He walked up to Rory and punched him in the face, Rory collapsed onto the ground reeling "Look! Complaining isn't going to get Amy back! Now I've been very lenient with your complaints, But when you travel with The Doctor back there, You've got to accept that bad things happen! Now sort it out!" Jack growled out, and he stormed off out of the room.

Allyana felt sorry towards Rory, her Dad was quite rude there and she felt that she needed to do something about it, she followed her dad out and found him with his face in his hands. She softened slightly but didn't let it faze her. She walked up to Jack and sat down next to him "Was that really nescessary? You really didn't need to smack him you know" She scolded lightly, Jack smiled faintly "I know. But it's starting to get out of hand with the danger. And I'm not the only one losing my cool. Look, I promised The Doctor when I took Amy with me that I'd watch her" He sighed heavily and looked downwards "She got kidnapped because I didn't watch her properly. And Rory like a good Husband should, Gets all panicky" Jack finished, Allyana fully understood what he was saying "Well, next time, Don't use violence" She said. Jack smiled at her "That's a bit strong coming from you; A huntress" Jack retorted playfully, She giggled "Well, You have no excuse either. You were a 1st class Cosmic warrior and a Hunter" She said, Jack nodded "Well lets find the rest of the TARDIS crew" Jack told her and she followed him back into the room.

The Doctor was scanning the Astronaut suit, and Rory was still paying no attention to anything but the Microchip in his hand. Amy was clearly panicked and it was eating him up inside. Jack walked back into the room "Okay, Doctor, you better get to the Kennedy space centre, you need to alter the space shuttle so we can grass these Silence up" Jack told him, The Doctor nodded.

They ended up running down the hallways of the house when they heard a Gunshot, They heard Canton waffling on about the USA or something of the sort. Jack ran into the room and found him about to shoot a Silent in it's crotch face, He tried intercepting him, But he was too late. Jack grabbed the gun from him "You DON'T succumb to the temptations of Violence!" He shouted, Canton backhanded him and took the gun back.

**In the Kennedy Space Centre, USA...**  
The Doctor was carefully organizing a piece of tech in the workings of the Rocket, and found himself soon getting caught by the maintanence crew. He looked at them sheepishly "Oh, I've just been looking at how it works...I've left it how it was" He proclaimed but he was swiftly arrested.

The security crew watched as the man in the tweed jacket was roughly placed on the chair and they started questioning him, The Doctor immediately proclaimed that the President allowed him to do the stuff but they didn't believe him. They were soon interrupted by Jack, Canton and Rory walking in "Don't worry gentlemen, He's with me" Canton explained and They started stuttering "But he broke into the Rocket sir" They said, Canton eyed the Doctor who waved innocently "With good reason I expect" He said and The Doctor nodded swiftly.

The Doctor was allowed to go, But before they left, Rory broke a piece off of the model of the Eagle and sheepishly placed it on the table before they left.

**The TARDIS, Time Vortex...**

Jack started getting on some Lagiacrus Armour "Doctor, We know they can shoot electricity, So I suggest we get back to Minegarde to collect some more Electric resistant armour" Jack finished, The Doctor nodded "Right, Lets get there quick then, River, Jack, Help me pilot the TARDIS" The Doctor ordered, River and Jack got to work quickly, The Doctor didn't mind when Jack turned the Stabilizers on this time, because it helped them collect that little bit more speed.

Jack locked on to his Guest House and when they landed Jack indicated for them to wait. Canton made his way to the door "Where are we now?" He asked and he got a small glimpse outside of the TARDIS, he found himself staring at the landscapes of what seemed to be a large Desert village.

Jack soon ran back in with a small box, He clicked and the box enlarged. "Okay, Inside here should be full body sets of Electric resistant Armour. I've enchanted them to be able to withstand a White Fatalis's blast of electricity" Jack explained, Rory started getting out what looked to be a Pale yellow armour. River found another set of Lagiacrus Armour and The Doctor managed to find himself some Ivory Lagiacrus Armour.

Soon they were all suited up, and The Doctor started piloting the TARDIS to Amy's location. They soon ended up back at the warehouse and found it pretty empty for the most part, Jack waved his hand in one swift motion and in his hand appeared a Arrow-headed blade which was coated in Hyper energy, Canton jumped, and River smiled, Jack tossed The Doctor a familiar sword, and Rory found himself brandishing two daggers. Canton found himself with a lance and he turned to River "You said you found a large door down that drain then?" River nodded "Yeah, the locking mechanisms were mainly consisting of deadlocks and loopholes" She explained, Allayana nodded "It makes sense if they're trying to protect something dangerous or important" She surmised and Jack nodded "Okay, Remember, Most of these weapons which I've given you have special elements to them. Fire and Dragon being the most abundant" He explained "Now River, If all else fails, Use the Flame Gems I've given you" he said.

They walked up to the hatch and climbed down it. It looked like an ordinary passageway save for several burn marks across the walls, Which were definitely caused by electricity. Most likely caused by the Silence and the detonated Star Gem. They soon found the deal breaker and came across the large door River was talking about, Jack looked at her "Wow, You weren't kidding when you said that it was big" He said, Allyana helped Jack push the door open, soon they found themselves in the familiar location of the Attempted TARDIS.

Jack frowned and looked around "Don't let your guard down, lets look around" Jack said, The Doctor started inspecting the corners of the room, They all found the room to be pretty much empty, But Jack picked up on something when he was looking at a particular corner, He picked up the familiar Psychic signature of Amy, and it was very strong, He started walking towards the signature and found Amy strapped to an experimentation table. He called the others and he heard their armours footsteps clanging on the makeshift-TARDIS's floors. Jack released a babbling Amy out of the chair and he smiled "I'm sorry I didn't watch over you" He said and Amy nodded, He pressed a button on his watch and Amy was then covered in Lagiacrus Armour he passed her the familiar weapon of a Bow, he also passed her the arrowcase.

They started walking back but like Jack expected, They were soon surrounded on all sides. Allyana seeked the cover of her father and The Doctor started explaining what he'd gone and done. He made it so they wouldn't be forgotten and soon after he finished explaining, They started attacking. Once again, Jack summoned the Cosmic Blade (Solar Blade) and started striking down the Silence, River also started shooting the Silence. Amy managed to impale several of them with a charge shot from her bow. Rory found himself performing several Demon Dances in a row.

Jack lead a stray couple of Silence away from the group and he smiled when they went for him, He leaped above them and brought the blade to the ground, As it smacked against the metal flooring, Out of nowhere, a Ring of deadly blades surrounded him and killed the Silence with ease, The Blades shot out of the ground with an audible SHING!.

The Doctor wasn't holding back, Although it went against his No-Killing policy, He honestly didn't hesitate to kill any Silent's he came across. He unleashed another deadly Spirit Combo, and after the said combo was finished, He ended it off with a Spirit Roundslash.

Soon the battle was over, and there was nothing but the scent of blood and guts on the battlefield, Jack's Cosmic blade disappeared with a Golden flash and he started walking towards the TARDIS, Which had locked onto their location, When he was walking River noticed a Silent sneaking up on him, He pulled out what looked like a Rounded Square shaped Ruby, and chucked it towards the Silent, which exploded briefly afterwards "Lets get outta here." He said.

**Unknown Alleyway, 21'42PM...**  
A sick girl coughed as she walked down the alleyway, A man questioned her if she was alright and she told him that she wasn't. She also told him that she knew how to fix it. The man ran away as the tell-tale Golden glow of Regeneration started up, It flared wildly around her hands and face, and she soon exploded in three rays of energy.

**AN-Okay, as you may tell from this chapter, It's mostly an AU version of it. Reason why? Because I really can't remember much about it. Now it took a very long while to write this, and simply put, I lost insperation for a while. Now there are several references:**  
**-Star Gem:**** A gem from Bejeweled Blitz/3 that shoots electricity in four directions.**  
**-Flame Gem:**** A gem from Bejeweled Blitz/Twist/3 that explodes destroying the eight gems around it**  
**-White Fatalis:**** The third and most powerful subspecies of the Fatalis sisters. Simply put, It's electric based attacks kill you no matter how high your defense is.**  
**-Baleful Gigginox Armour:**** Armour which you get from monster hunter 3 ultimate when you obtain Baleful Gigginox parts.**  
**-Ivory/Standard Lagiacrus Armours:**** Armour which you get from the respective species of Lagiacrus. **  
**-Demon Dance/ Spirit Combo/Roundslash:**** Special techniques used by the Long sword and Dual Blades in Monster hunter.**


	5. The Curse of the Black spot

**AN-This is the third episode of the sixth series, so I hope you enjoy it. From now on, expect a couple of AU changes to the epsiodes as I can recall events from the episodes but not word for word. And incase any of you are wondering where Mike is, Well wait and see.**

**The Curse of the Black spot.**

The TARDIS landed and Jack, Amy, Rory and The Doctor walked out. Allyana had been sent back to Minegarde to resume her job of being a Huntress, and Jack was just worried for her safety. Jack scanned the area around him, it looked to be some sort of storage room if you counted all of the boxes and suitcases. The place seemed to be made out of wood, and from what Jack could make out from feeling the walls, was that they were under water.

The Doctor continued to walk up some stairs that he found the two Ponds behind him, Jack followed them shortly after. When the trapdoor opened they were face to face with what they assumed to be Pirates "Yo-ho-ho!" The Doctor cried, Jack sighed and Amy and Rory looked at each other, The Doctor turned to Jack "Or doesn't no-one say that anymore?" He asked, They were swiftly brought to what Jack assumed to be the Brig.

Rory ended up falling and cutting his hand when he fell, and the Pirates cried out and unsheated a Scimitar, Jack wasn't having any of that, so he summoned the Cosmic Blade, and pointed the Arrow-headed sword towards the Pirate "If you want to stay alive, I suggest you drop Your weapons." Jack commanded, He jumped when a woman came soaring out of the water, she had a Jade-green Aura, and she was generally very pretty, Rory seemed to be very enticed by her charm, and tried forcing himself towards her, Jack rolled his eyes "For the love of Void, It's like a Pokemon has used Attract on him" He said and started helping them restrain Rory.

One of the Pirates ended up touching the Siren and he immediately disappeared with a scream, everyone started rushing towards the Brig, and The Doctor locked it with his Sonic Screwdriver. Jack nodded "That must be why you tried to kill Rory. Because the Siren tries to take anyone with the Black Spot, Like the ones on Rory's hands." The Doctor explained and the Pirates nodded.

They started interrogating the Doctor and Jack, Jack obviously being the more annoying out of the two, and ending up getting threatened by Gunpoint "You know this is why I hate being in my Recharge Cycle; Obviously being one day to go, but I feel so useless relying on Star and Flame Gems all the time, as well as the Cosmic Blade" Jack said, Although this was mostly directed towards the Doctor.

They soon ended up being leaded towards a room, Amy yelped and jumped out of the water, There were a couple of Black worm like creatures on her legs, Jack sighed "We can't use this room, There are Leeches in here. We need a Dry room." Jack said, unfortunately now Amy had a Black Spot on her hands which meant that they had to defend both of their companions.

Jack managed to find a dry room, with Gunpowder in it, and barrels of water, Jack sighed "It's dangerous but it'll have to do. Now when I opened a barrel filled with water, the Siren managed to try to come through it. I stopped her, but it seems at this moment in time that she uses Water as a gateway to get to us" Jack explained and he turned towards Avery "I also found a child in the room. Said that you were his father" Jack explained and Avery started to get a bit mad, but snapped out of it when Jack grabbed him "He's your child for God's sake, Treat him as such, Go to him. Otherwise I may just have to toss you overboard" Jack said.

The Doctor came rushing into the room, "Well I've found a way to the TARDIS, so I need you Captain Avery to come with me" He ended up having a pistol pointed in his face "I'll be the one doing the ordering Doctor. You don't want to end up being lost to Davy Jone's Locker now do ya?" He asked, The Doctor gulped and shook his head "Good. Now lead the way" He said.

Jack sighed as Amy and Rory rested, he turned to Amy who seemed fixated on something on the wall. "What's wrong Amy?" He asked, she jumped and turned to him and smiled "It's nothing. I just heard something" She said and laid down again. Jack shrugged and returned to what he was doing.

The Doctor and Avery walked into the storage room where the TARDIS landed, Avery scoffed "That's your ship?" He questioned, The Doctor frowned but shook it off, He unlocked the doors and walked inside, Avery following, He gasped and looked around him. The Doctor pointed out several rooms and started to flick and press a couple of controls. Avery started questioning what several of them did, so he explained them, He seemed to be most interested in the Atom Accelerator. The room started shaking, and The Doctor started panicking "Abandon ship! Abandon Ship!" he called and they rushed out of the TARDIS just in time before it started Dematerialising. Avery sighed and turned to him "Well Doctor, it seems that you've been Becalmed too." he said.

They started making their way back across the main deck, but they heard some struggling and then a Gunshot. A pirate came out with a smoking gun and pointed it towards the Doctor and Avery "That son of yours is a fool! Now get out of my way!" He shouted and pushed the Doctor to the floor, he got up and ran after the lone pirate "Come on Joseph! Open the door!" Avery tried but there was soon a familiar light under the door and along it, the same mystic singing. They heard a scream a couple of seconds later, The Doctor fumbled for his Sonic Screwdriver but soon found it, he unlocked the door and they rushed inside. They found nothing but a dry room and a Crown...Which was shining.

Jack winced, he checked his hand and found it still blank even though he took the shot from the gun at Point-blank range to the stomach "Man, That's the last time I try preserving the peace" He said, and sat down. The kid known as Toby, had the same Black Spot on his hand that Amy and Rory had. Although he was ill, not wounded. He cleaned the medal in his hand which nearly acted as a reflective surface until the Doctor came in and started rapidly breathing on it "The Water isn't what the gateway is. The water is calm, which acts as the perfect mirror, so that means anything that has a Reflective surface, is a Potential gateway for the Siren." The Doctor explained and then turned to Jack. He noticed the blood coating his stomach "Man, I know that I've got to change. Again. Jesus, it's like I'm going through forms like they're out of style" Jack said as he raised his palm, he felt the Synthesis energy starting to lace around his palms, he looked at The Doctor sadly "I defended your son for you Avery. I hope that you learn to love him, as It's evident that he loves you." Jack said before he sighed and started lying on the floor. The energy shot around him and left him with Ginger hair and if he was to open his eyes, then they'd be a Shocking emerald colour.

The Doctor pouted "How comes he gets to be ginger and I don't? Life isn't fair!" He cries, Amy laughed and patted him on the Back, Avery stared at the comatose form of Jack "What was that?" He asked, The Doctor turned to him "Didn't you hear him? It was Hyper-Synthesis. He was obviously dying, so to save his own life he changed" The Doctor clenched his Jaw "Into a new form with **Ginger **hair!" He ground out, and Rory started laughing at his obsession with the colour.

Everyone started working on destroying any reflective surface that they could find, windows, Mirrors, the works. They threw any treasure that they could find into the sea, But when the Doctor's back was turned Avery managed to sneak a Crown into a bag. They once again gathered in the same room that Jack was sleeping, Jack occasionally let out a breath of Synthesis energy but other than that, he didn't do all that much.

Avery came walking back in, "The seas are kicking up quite a bit, So we better get a move on" They nodded, and The Doctor shook Jack, He sighed again, and finally got up, "What are we doing?" Jack asked, and The Doctor smiled "We're gonna help the Fancy become Un-becalmed" The Doctor told him, Jack laughed "That's not even a word Doctor" Jack said as he got up, when they walked outside, they got splashed with rain, Amy and Rory were helping to lower the sails and The Doctor was trying to help Avery with the mast.

Avery ended up dropping a bag, and a familiar crown came rolling out of it, Jack looked towards it in horror, but before he could toss it away, the Siren came shooting out of the crown, Toby started walking towards the crown as if he was hypnotised and soon, he ended up disappearing with a heartbreaking scream. The wind howled in their ears and Jack turned soon enough to see Rory splash into the ravernous sea, Amy screamed his name, but there was no answer, Jack tossed the crown into the water, and before Amy could stop the Siren Jack nodded to it, She flew into the water.

The Doctor turned towards Avery, a Sorrowful and angry look on his face "He was YOUR son! A piece of treasure is worth more to you than your own Child!" The Doctor screamed, tears stinging his eyes, he placed his face in his hands and turned towards Jack, "We'll have to follow" He said, Jack nodded "Okay everyone come here" Jack asked, They did as they were told "Now Amy was lucky enough not to be caught by the Siren, But we all need a Black Spot, Which is unfortunately impossible for me, so yeah" Jack said shrugging, He lit his hands up with Fire elemental Hyper energy, and turned to the Doctor "The pain should be brief" Jack said, The Doctor nodded and he shot a small ball of fire towards the Doctor, It made him stumble, but it Gave him a Black spot. Avery was a bit more cautious around him, and Jack repeated the same process, which ended up with the desired results.

The Siren once again came and took the three injured beings and Jack turned to her "I need you to take me with you too. They're my friends and I don't want to lose them" Jack said, The Siren tilted her head, and then held out her hand, Jack smiled faintly "I wish that I could give you a real body" He said, before everything went black.

**On an Unknown ship, The other side of the portal...**

The Doctor started stirring and opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like a corridor of a space ship. He smiled, looks like they made it to the other side of the portal. Soon, Amy and Avery started stirring and they awoke to the sound of the Sonic Screwdriver, "Looks like Jack's Hyper Rays did the job" He told them and Amy groaned, "Where are we?" She asked, The Doctor did a quick swivel of the room and smiled "A Space Ship" He said, Avery frowned, "So we're on the other side of the portal?" He asked, The Doctor nodded and started off towards a door, only to freeze when he came into contact with something, He let out a breath "Their gone. Dead." He said, and Amy and Avery found what he was talking about, he was looking at an alien that had a Jaw full of razor sharp teeth and a weird bone structure.

They walked down a corridor to find Jack scanning something with his sonic screwdriver, He smiled "Ah, Doctor, Amy, Avery. Glad you found me. This place is basically in the same place the Fancy is, But it's been displaced Dimensionally, So we're in the Nether-Dimension." Jack said, Amy turned to The Doctor "How does he do that?" She asked, The Doctor frowned at her "Do what?" he asked, "Know that we're here even before we make ourselves known?" She asked, "Hyperonians are a very aware species. Like Time Lords, we have a degree of time sense, but the thing that we can do are lock onto Psychic Signatures. Amy's and The Doctor's are more prominent in my mind, But Averies is just developing" Jack explained before walking through a door.

After The Doctor touched some "Alien Bogies" As he put it, and promptly wiped them on Amy's shoulder, they made their way through another door. This room contained hundreds of Bodies, Several familiar faces were also here, Amy found Rory, Avery found Toby and The Doctor found the TARDIS.

Rory woke up after being prompted to by Amy, but they had to retreat when the familiar face of the Siren floated into the room, The Doctor smiled "She's not only a Demon, But a kind of, Virtual Doctor! She hasn't been killing them, she's been _Preserving_ them!" He explained, Jack nodded, but jumped when he heard Gunfire, he turned and found the Siren floating towards them, Her aura now an Angry red, and her arm dripping with blood, Jack turned to Avery and fired a Hyper Ray at the Gun. "You IDIOT! She's HELPING them, and you go and shoot her!" HE scolded, He brought a scimitar out and Jack leaped in front of the Siren, He altered his Vocal Folds to that of a Nargacuga and let loose with one of it's roars. The Siren was back to it's Jade-green aura, but it was starting to get fainter, Jack sighed "Put the weapon away NOW!" He ordered and overpowered his minds senses with Persuausiveness.

Avery dropped the weapon and Jack fired a Dragon elemented Hyper Ray at it, Disintergrating it in a bunch of red sparkles. He shot another at the Gun and the same thing happened, He then turned to the Siren "We'd like to take Rory back to the TARDIS" He asked, she put her hand out and a yellow ring formed in front of him, He looked at it and then the wound on her arm "I'll have to do something about that first" Jack explained and he took hold of her arm carefully. It was very cool and he let the remaining Synthesis energy from his last Heal flow into the wounds, He accidentally gave her enough to provide her with a proper form, when he finished the Teal aura vanished and she took on the look of a real Human being. "Whoops. Too much Synthesis energy" Jack said, she examined herself and then disappeared.

Amy walked up to Jack "Will you be able to heal Rory?" She asked, Jack sadly shook his head "I've used up the rest of the Synthesis energy from the healing cycle, and he was drowning anyways, there's no way to heal Oxygen Lackage" Jack explained, Rory interrupted him "Try CPR. You remember when we practised it at home?" He asked, Amy laughed flatly "That was for fun though" She pointed out, Rory shook his head "I trust you Amy, Perfom CPR and I'll be fine. I'll see you in a minute." He said, She nodded sadly and Disconnected the Life support machine, Rory's body started having spasms, and they rushed into the TARDIS. Amy started pumping away at his chest, and then she breathed into his mouth. Several times later wielded no results, she started crying and The Doctor looked on sadly. Jack perked up when he felt Rory's Psychic prescence, sure enough, shortly after Rory started coughing madly, He cuddled Amy and whispered words of reassurance in her ears.

They walked back out onto the hospital bay, and found Toby with Avery "He had Typhoid fever. If he gets removed from here, He'll most likely only survive for a couple of months" The Doctor explained, "Very well Doctor. Just point me in the direction of the Atom Accelerator!" He said, The Doctor laughed and soon all that was heard in the corridors of the spaceship was the Dematerialisation of the TARDIS. Avery was manning the main controls while Toby sat next to him, One by one, other members of the crew came into the control room.

The Doctor sat on one of the console chairs and looked up at Amy and Rory "Are you alright Amelia?" He asked, Amy turned to him "You only call me Amelia if you're worried about me" She said, The Doctor smiled, "I always worry about you" He said, Amy turned and walked up a couple of stairs "You're not the only one" She said, Rory frowned at her "We can't tell him we saw his death" She told him to shut up, Meanwhile the Doctor was scanning Amy on the monitor. It was obviously a pregnancy test, The only problem was that it continuously flickered between Positive and Negative...

**AN2-I hope you liked this chapter! And yes, Jack has fallen to another transformation again! He also saved the Siren. The only reason why Jack was able to use Hyper Powers in this chapter was because that he was in a Healing Cycle.**

**References:**  
**-Attract: It's basically a move in Pokemon that Infatuates the opposite gender of Pokemon.**  
**-Nargacuga: Like a Tigrex in Monster Hunter, Only it's Black furred and has a Roar like a Sabre-toothed Lion.**

**The next episode is The Doctor's Wife, And Jack will be able to once again use his Hyper Powers!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!**  
**~Jack1191**


	6. The Doctor's Wife

**The Doctor's Wife**

Jack watched as the Doctor explained another one of his adventures "..Luckily I was able to re-attach the head" He said and Jack scoffed "Sometimes I SWEAR you make these adventures up!" Jack told him, The Doctor smiled.

Amy and Rory were quite happy since Jack had finished his Recharge Cycle, and The Doctor seemed to be happy to tell them about his preposterous adventures, Jack sighed "I wonder about him sometimes" Jack smiled at Rory "So Rory, I've been wondering. Are you still a Nestene?" Jack asked and Rory shook his head "I reverted back to normal after the Universe Reset." Jack smiled "Makes sense, as it didn't happen" Jack explained.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door "There's someone knocking? Aren't we in deep space?" Amy asked and The Doctor nodded "Very very Deep" He confirmed as he turned back towards the door, There was a weird cube floating in front of the door "Oh...Come 'ere! Come 'ere you scrumptious little beauty!" The cube flew in and smacked the Doctor in the chest.

Amy looked at the cube oddly "What is it?" She asked and the Doctor smiled madly "I've got mail!" He said and ran up to the Console, "It's a Hypercube" The Doctor explained before the cube got whacked out of his hands by Jack, who inspected it very closely "Oh...Wrong sort of Hypercube" He turned to The Doctor who was looking at him weirdly "Hypercubes with weird markings were used on My home planet as weapons of mass destruction. If it detonates, it kills any of that species within a 10 mile radius" Jack explained as he handed it back to the Doctor.

The Doctor started explaining about the Corsair, a Time Lord/Lady who managed somehow to Regenerate into the opposite gender. Jack smiled "If I really wanted to, I could become a woman" Jack explained, Rory looked at him "what?" He asked, and Jack smiled "It's all about choice when you die. I prefer to keep myself like this. But no matter how adept you are, Your hair colour or eye colour will change" Jack explained and The Doctor turned to him "Yeah! and that's why you became Ginger! To make me jealous!" The Doctor pouted "Eleven Regenerations and None of them have been Ginger" He sighed.

Amy cut them out of the irrelevant conversation, "Where are we going?" She asked and the Doctor smiled manically "Further than we've ever been before!" he said, Jack smiled "Yeah, I hope we end up in the right Universe, I Don't want to end up back in the Pokemon Universe!" Jack told them, But Amy stopped him "Wait, You've actually been to the Pokemon Universe?" She asked and Jack nodded "Yeah. Why?" He asked and Amy shrugged "It was my favourite Tv show when I was young" She said, and Rory nodded "She's always wanted a Pikachu" Rory explained.

When the TARDIS landed the power started slowly draining and Jack started to panic "What! Where's the TARDIS gone! Her mind has disappeared!" He said and The Doctor looked at him "Lets see whats out there..." They opened the doors.

Outside was what would be best described as a Junkyard, There were random objects strewn everywhere. Jack gave a brief sniff and became aware that the Doctor was speaking "...Smells like" Jack sniffed and grimaced "Armpits!" Amy and Jack said simultaneously.

They heard a bit of panic and a woman came running towards them in a Party gown "Thief! Thief! You're my Thief!" the woman cried and The Doctor looked at her with confusion. She turned back to the Doctor "Goodbye! No what was the other one..." but before the Doctor could protest, she gave him a massive snog, and she started babbling, Amy watched with mild amusement and Rory seemed disgusted. Jack frowned as he felt her psychic prescense, But he felt the Doctor grab his shoulder and place him in front of him.

The old woman spoke up "I'm sorry my doves, she's delirious, maybe you should have a rest Idris" She suggested and Idris nodded "I'll just see if there's an off switch!" and with that she collapsed. The Doctor rushed to catch her and the man and woman introduced themselves as Auntie and Uncle.

Amy jumped when she noticed something Jack smiled "Ood!" he said, and The Doctor watched as Jack inspected the Ood's translator orb, The Ood seemed to look at the Doctor for help "Don't worry, He has an affinity for Ood" He told it, and the Ood relaxed, There was a number of voices coming from the Translator orb, "Tell the Lord President of Gallifrey...", "I Don't know where I am, Some kind of Scrap Yard.." Jack sighed and felt sadness for his mate, He expected to find more of his species here, and now he was going to be left heartsbroken again.

Amy and Rory were told to go back to the TARDIS to search for the Doctor's sonic screwdriver after they'd finished talking with the sentient asteroid HOUSE.

Amy rolled her eyes as she found Rory following her "I told you to stay with The Doctor." She said and Rory took her hand "He'll be fine! He's a Time Lord!" He said and Amy turned to him "It's just what they're called!" She told him, "Well he has Jack to defend him, You know with his Cosmic Form?" Rory suggested and She turned on him again "Jack has recently come out of a vulnerable state. So he's probably still charging" She said.

The Doctor and Jack looked around and Jack found the Psychic precsense of the TARDIS near by "Doctor, if you continue you may not like what you find. I'll go and look about" Jack suggested and The Doctor nodded "I know that Jack, But they may be here somewhere" He urged and Jack sighed "See you soon" Jack said.

Jack looked around and finally found the cage with the woman on, She opened her eyes "Ah, it's the Cosmic one" She said and Jack smiled "So then, I'm looking for the TARDIS, and the Psychic prescense triangulates to here." He said and she nodded, "Please help me find my Thief!" She begged and Jack laughed "I Like you TARDIS. Or do you prefer Idris?" Jack asked and she paused "Call me Idris" She said and Jack nodded "Okay then Idris. I'll find Your Thief" Jack ran from the cage.

Jack found the Doctor standing where they had landed, But the TARDIS was gone "Where's the TARDIS?" Jack asked and The Doctor turned "Hijacked" He said, and Jack pulled the Doctor after him "Hey!" He called.

Jack came running back with The Doctor in tow, Idris opened her eyes "Ah, It's My Thief!" She said and Jack smiled, "Talk to her, She's the TARDIS" Jack explained, The Doctor gave him a dirty look "Do you think I'm that stupid?" The Doctor asked and Jack nodded "You can be. Now go over there and talk to her! Otherwise I'll burn your precious bowtie!" Jack threatened. The Doctor nodded and walked up to the cage.

The TARDIS gave her signature wheezing sound to give the deal away. The Doctor looked shocked and Jack smiled "Open the cage Doctor" He asked and Idris gave him a thankful smile when the Doctor did.

Jack found himself floored with Laughter when the Doctor found himself getting flustered over The TARDIS using his nickname for her, "I Don't mind Doctor. I Call the Crystal Ship "Dear" or "Love" But not Sexy. You've run yourself into this!" Jack laughed and The Doctor reddened further.

Idris seemed to find it quite hard to move, since the Body was failing already "Don't get upset!" She scolded and she smiled to herself "Huh, That's what the Orangey one says" She mused and Jack smiled, "well we'll have to think quick" Jack said and they ran out into the Scrapyard.

**On the TARDIS...**  
House was carefully screwing around with the corridors, the flow of time and the Grav shafts, Amy found herself blind several times since House altered her perception of the corridor to be pitch black.

Rory had been killed by time through House messing with the flow of time, and he ended up falling over since his Perception had been altered to make it look like there was a ramp.

They rushed further into the corridors.

**The Bubble Universe: TARDIS Graveyard...**  
Jack grabbed several parts and listened to the argument between the TARDIS turned Human and The Doctor "Connect the Time Rotor to the Helmic Regulator" She explained and The Doctor nodded "Yes I know what I'm doing! I HAVE actually built a TARDIS before!" he claimed and Idris scoffed "You're like a 9 year old trying to rebuild a motorbike in his bedroom. And you never read the instructions!" She stressed as The Doctor slowly dragged a roundle embedded wall across the ground "I always read the instructions!" The Doctor retorted, Idris rolled her eyes "There's a sign on the front door. What does it say?" she asked, The Doctor looked incredulous "Those aren't instructions!" He claimed and she sighed "There's an instruction at the bottom, what does it say?" She asked, as The Doctor dragged the wall closer "Pull to Open!" He said, "And what do YOU do?" She asked, The Doctor grunted "I push!" He said, And Idris smiled "Every single time for 700 years. Police box doors open Out the way!" She explained.

The Doctor threw the rope down onto the floor "I think I've earned the right to oppen my front doors any way I want!" He yelled and Idris blinked "YOUR front doors? Do you have any idea how childish that sounds?" She asked, The Doctor paced "You are not my mother!" he said, "And You're not my child!" She told him.

Jack decided to intervene but before he did he heard a line that broke his hearts "Wouldn't it be great if we were able to talk like this with mouths all the time?" he asked and Idris claimed it wasn't possible.

Jack knew it wasn't possible. Other than Telepathic communication, The TARDIS and Crystal Ship had no other possible way of speaking. He sat down and mulled over what he had heard.

He smiled when he saw the fully assembled semi-console room, There only seemed to be enough room for two people, so he started summoning his Atom Pearls.

The Doctor watched Jack summon the seven elemental beads and he frowned "You're flying? How will you get inside?" He asked and Jack smiled "Particle Distortion" Jack claimed. The Doctor and Idris got the Baby TARDIS going through a boost of energy provided by Idris, and Jack watched the particularly chaotic dematerialisation.

He breathed heavily as he summoned the energy needed for the Advanced Cosmic Form, and soon after ninety seconds, he managed to keep the charge. He absorbed the energy and the Atom Pearls and released it, His Aura was larger and his wings were a little longer. He Broke the Sound Barrier taking off and relied on his speed to catch up with The Doctor.

**In the TARDIS: 2005 Console room...**  
Amy and Rory obtained a Mental message telling them to get to the aforementioned console room, and they had to turn the shields off. They managed to do it, But briefly afterwards, Nephew the Ood, came in after the order to kill them was given. The Ood was killed when the Baby TARDIS landed in the console room. "Doctor! Where's Jack?" She asked and The Doctor smiled "He's on his way here. Don't worry" The Doctor told them.

"**Now that You're here, How should I kill you?" **House enquired, **"I could cut off the oxygen supply to this room" **He suggested, which sent everyone gasping for air and The Doctor using his Respiratory Bypass to speak "You Really don't want to do that!" The Doctor yelled. The Oxygen depreviation stopped and Idris collapsed, **"I could invert the gravity in the room" **He suggested, and everyone felt themselves being pulled upwards, which stopped moments after.

The Doctor had had enough "Thats it! Just use Operation Sigma 9! Just delete ooh, about 30% of the rooms to provide extra power!" The Doctor explained, **"Why are you giving me this information?" **House asked, The Doctor smiled "Because we want to get back to our universe just as much as you do; And I'm nice!" He explained.

**"Yes...I can Delete rooms...I can also rid myself of vermin if I delete this room first! Thank You Doctor, Goodbye children! Goodbye Idris!" **House said, and The room started to fade, and everyone closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable...

**The TARDIS: Primary Console room...**  
There was a flash and everyone appeared in the room, The Doctor smiled "Yes, you could do that but it just won't work. Hardwired Failsafe, Where all living beings from a Deleted room, are automatically deposited here in the main control room" The Doctor explained smugly.

Jack pushed against the Dimensional Barriers, he Aura slowly but surely diminishing, He hadn't found the TARDIS yet so he couldn't lock on to it, He gave himself another boost of speed producing another Sonic Boom, He was running low on time...

The Doctor smiled once again "And House, I think you should be very, VERY careful about what you let back into this control room!" He threatened, as Amy and Rory jumped back as plumes of Golden energy found their way out of Idris's mouth. "You took her, and placed her in a flesh body so she could burn out safely away from the TARDIS. But now she's back, and she's free! Bigger on the Inside! Ha!" The Doctor told House, who was begging for it to stop and groaning in pain "Finish him off girl." The Doctor said with no emotion.

_Doctor? Are you there? It's so very dark in here! _Came Idris's voice, The Doctor smiled "I'm here" He said.

Jack finally found The TARDIS, and he smiled, he gave one last push to get close enough to the Timeship.

_I Just wanted to say "Hello" Hello Doctor. It's so very nice to meet you! _Idris told The Doctor who smiled faintly. Idris's body finally burned up, Not before Idris gave Three words _I Love You..._The Doctor sniffed and smiled.

Amy and Rory were about to leave when there was a Thunderous crack, and Jack appeared. Amy yelped but Rory smiled "Glad to see you made it Jack!" He said and Jack smiled "I am NEVER doing that again!" He said, before collapsing into the crashseat.

**90 Minutes Later...**  
The Doctor worked on the delicate wires under the console, and Jack helped him keep them steady. Amy and Rory came down asking for a new bedroom without Bunkbeds, To which the Doctor protested, Jack gave him a light punch in the shoulder "It's Your room" He said finally.

When Amy and Rory were asleep The Doctor spoke up "Hello? Can you hear me?" he scoffed "No, I'm a silly old...Right the Eye of Orion or where ever we need to go!" The Doctor said, He found himself staring in shock when the Dematerialisation lever activated itself, The Doctor laughed pressing the buttons and pulling the levers with renewed vigour.

The TARDIS was the Doctor's lifelong companion. His wife.


End file.
